


What did I do wrong?

by 4ever_yours2



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Happy version, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Evan can see how much time his boyfriend, Jonathan, is spending with Ryan and he becomes concerned





	What did I do wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Made this fic bc Delirious has uploaded plenty of videos with ohm as of late and I'm just a crazy h2ovanoss shipper who wanted to write a fic where Delirious comes to his senses. This is the happy version btw. Here is a link to the sad version:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11479653  
> But do note, I do not care how much time a person spends with another or if they play with one person more than others or if they have a favourite friend. It is their choice - not mine. I made this fic to indulge my h2ovanoss heart.

Another day and Evan watches from his position on their couch as his boyfriend Jonathan plays yet another game with Ryan.  
Don't get him wrong, he isn't possessive or easily jealous. He wants Jonathan to have his friends and all that but Evan can't help feeling...left out and worried. They haven't been able to have a proper date in a while and every time Evan tries to approach Jonathan his response is always 'Sorry, I've plans' which always means 'I've arranged to play with Ryan then' Jonathan barely sleeps with him in his bed, even if he does it's only for a few hours at best.  
His maniacal laughter that he loves so much brings him out of his thoughts. "Please! Please! Hahahahhaah no fuck you!" He is running from Jason "You're never getting this booty" he moves his character into one of the buildings via the window. "Ohm!" Another figure appears on screen. "Damn you got a booty" more maniacal laughter "Yes my character does have the best booty!"  
Evan gets up, having enough of this and grabs his apartment keys and leaves. Doubting Jon had heard his exit. He rubs his face as he walks towards the elevator. He brings out his phone, deciding that he wasn't the only one suffering. It rings, once, twice ""Hello" he hears his cheery voice  
"Bryce, it's Evan"  
"Oh, hello Evan"  
"Sorry for the random call but..." He chews his bottom lip, figuring how to say it "I really don't want to sound like the possessive boyfriend" the elevator chimes and he steps in, pressing the G button "But have you noticed how much time Jon and Ryan are spending gaming together?"  
"Uhm" he voice falters, he sighs "I have and it's concerning"  
Evan steps onto the ground floor as Bryce continues "Like you said I'm not being possessive, I'm just worried. Have you tried talking to Jonathan?"  
"I try and I don't get far, have you talked to Ryan?"  
"I haven't but tonight, I will. Then I'll give you a call after that or tomorrow"  
"Thanks Bryce"  
"You're welcome" he hangs up.  
Evan continues his walk, trying to clear his head in the late evening air. He loves Jonathan and has for the past five years. He knows he will never grow out of it. But the burning question for him is, will Jon?, no, has he already fallen out of love for him? Evan takes a quick look at his watch, 7pm. He decides that take out will do for tonight and made his way over to one of the diners.  
Was it his fault Jon was distant? Was he the reason or cause that Jon lost interest?  
He takes one quick look at the menu and orders two beef burgers, pays then steps into the waiting queue.  
He doesn't want to argue, he doesn't want a confrontation, he just wants his boyfriend back.  
"Order 54!"  
He grabs the paper bag and leaves, heading home.

He walks into the apartment, the only light source coming from the living room. He peeks in, he is still at his computer. Gmod is up, the rabbit passes his screen "bye bye ohm!" He purrs then bursts into laughter. Evan moves into the kitchen, "Jon I've brought dinner back!" He places the bag on the counter. No response is given despite him saying it loud enough for the people across the hall to hear. He sighs and walks into the living room. "Jon?"  
Nothing, he walks beside him "Jon?"  
Nothing, he pulls one side of the headset off his head "Jonathan" he says loudly and firmly, Jonathan stares at him with wide, confused eyes "Dinner is on the counter in the kitchen" He walks promptly back out the door, slamming it on his way out. He takes the stairs, not patient enough to wait for the elevator and not caring that he was on the 20th floor. Walking down the steps briskly he grabs his phone, texting Tyler  
**Hey man can I stay at your place tonight?**  
He holds the phone as he walks down the last flight of stairs.  
Walking out into the chilly night air his phone pings.  
Tyler replied, **Sure when u coming over?**  
He let out a relieved breath and replied, **thanks coming over now**  
Then he sent Jon a quick message, **don't wait up** , and locked his phone. He didn't grab his car keys but decides the night air would be good for him.

"Hey Evan" Tyler greets as he opens the door wider for him to walk in.  
"Hey Evan!" He hears Craig call out  
"Hey" he replied loud enough for Craig to hear then looks over to Tyler "Sorry for the late notice, just had some trouble with Jon and didn't want to go back"  
"It's ok, you know where the guest room is?" Evan nods "Me and Craig are watching a movie, if you wanna join"  
"Sure" they walk into the living room, Tyler sits beside Craig and places one arm around his shoulders, Evan sits on the other seat. Central Intelligence is on, he's glad for the comedy.

He's smiling at the end, feeling much better. "Well we're gonna go to bed, goodnight Evan" Tyler says as he stands up and pulls Craig up. The pair exit, shorty after he hears their bedroom door shut with a click. He turns the TV off, the room becomes submerged in darkness. Evan pulls out his phone. No new messages or missed calls. He locks his phone. Anger and sadness war inside him.  
What's wrong with him? What has he done? Why doesn't Jon love him?  
He shakes his head and goes to bed. Sleep doesn't come. He just stares at the wall, wondering for the millionth time, what has he done.

Light slowly filters in, he still doesn't have an answer. Nothing from his phone either. He hears the other bedroom door open and shut with a soft click, one person seems to have awoken. He continues to listen as he stares at his phone, the stove turns on. Something sizzles. He looks at the time, it's 9am. He drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom across the hall. He washes his face then walks down into the kitchen. He grabs a bowl of cereal and sits in the dining room, with Craig. "Good morning Evan"  
"Good morning Craig"  
"Everything alright with you and Jonathan?"  
He stares at his cereal "Not really, he's been spending time with Ryan a lot these past few months. I've tried talking to him and organising dates but I just get brushed off with 'Sorry I've plans' which just mean 'I'm playing with Ryan' and I just can't help worry that I've done something wrong. You know" he huffs a laugh, looking up at the man across from him "Last night I brought home dinner for him and I, he was on the computer, with Ryan of course, and I sat the bag in the kitchen. I called out to him, loudly cause I knew he had his headset on" he shakes his head as he continues "No response so I stood next to him and repeated myself, even louder. Nothing. So I pulled half of his headset off and repeated myself then left"  
Craig nods along, digesting this information "have you talked to either of them?"  
He shakes his head, no "I was talking to Bryce yesterday about it, he said he will talk to Ryan then he'll give me a call today sometime. Talking with Jon doesn't get far"  
"Ok, but I think the best thing to do is to talk to Jonathan and if he isn't listening, make him"Tyler walks in "Mornin'" he voice still rough from sleep  
"Morning" Craig replies as Evan nods and continues eating his cereal.

The call comes at 11:30am.  
"Hello Evan"  
"Hi Bryce"  
"I've talked to Ryan last night, he said he'll ease up on the games and with Jonathan. He apologises too, for taking up so much of his time. He didn't realise the effects, both to you and myself"  
"Thank you Bryce" he replies with a small smile and hangs up. He's got a message notification. He opens it, it's from Jon.  
**Babe, I'm so sorry! Please come home so we can talk**  
His small smile remains in place as he heads into Tyler and Craig's house. Tyler is in living room, Craig isn't in sight. "Just got a text from Jon, he said sorry and if we could talk. Thanks for letting me stay"  
"Anytime"

"Evan?" He hears as he walks into their apartment and into the living room. Jon is on the couch, eyes slightly red. He jumps up upon seeing him and wraps his arms around his shoulders tightly. "Fuck, I'm so sorry"  
Evan places his arms around his waist "God I've been a horrible boyfriend" his fists tightens their hold on his shirt "fuck" he curses again "I didn't realise the damage and hurt I was putting you through, fuck" he let's go of Evan and walks across the room. His back to him and his hands tugging at his hair "Fuck!" He groans "Fuck, I should've paid attention to you. Especially last night. Fuck. And you tried to plan time together and what did I do? Brush you off. Fuck, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck!" His grip almost pulling out his hair. Evan walks over to him, softly placing his hands on Jon's. Gently untangling them from his hair and turning the man around to face him. "It's fine now, we've found a solution to our problem." Jon just stares at him. After a moment he pulls Evan close by placing his arms around his middle, his face buries itself in his chest "I'm so sorry"  
Evan places his arms around his shoulders and kisses his temple "It's fine, I forgive you and I love you"  
"I love you too"


End file.
